Red Alert patch 1.08
Patch 1.08 for Command & Conquer: Red Alert was released in July 1997. It can be applied with and without the Counterstrike expansion installed. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes *Score Screen Fix :: Some systems were having problems handling the heavy memory requirements of the score screen opening animation. We have changed the way memory is handled at that point to improve performance. * Improved Multiplay :: We have made various aspects of multiplay more comprehensive, to trap the rare, special cases which occasionally surfaced during multiplay on some systems. Fixes include better error handling, greater compatibility across networks and modems, and multiplayer save/load for network and modem play. In addition, an "advanced modem settings" dialog box has been added for greater player control. * New Gameplay Features **Starting points for multiplayer maps are more random. ** Ability to slow down unit build rates in Internet play. (This should limit the "Tank Rush" strategy) * Difficulty selection for Counterstrike missions Official notes *If you install this patch and then try to install Counterstrike, you will get the following error message: ::This message is normal and Counterstrike will play correctly. *Notes on Saving a Multiplay Game. :: On Modem and Network games, it is possible to save the game. When reloading that game, all players must have exactly the same names, and be of the same nationality that they were in the original game. Any aberration in the player information will prevent the Multiplay Emergency Save feature from working correctly. The type of game must also be the same. That is to say, if the players saved while playing the Win'95 version of Red Alert, they must load playing the same version. It is not possible to save a game in Win'95 and then load it in DOS, or vice versa. *Notes on the Multiplay Emergency Save feature. :: On rare occasions during a multiplay game, you may be prompted to initiate an emergency save. This typically happens when one or more of the connections has become unstable. If all players agree, the Emergency Save function will then attempt to save the current game.Due to the special nature of the internet, THIS FEATURE IS NOT AVAILABLE FOR INTERNET GAMES. :: When loading an Emergency Saved game, all players must have exactly the same names, and be of the same nationality that they were in the original game. Any aberration in the player information will prevent the Multiplay Emergency Save feature from working correctly. The type of game must also be the same. That is to say, if the players saved while playing the Win'95 version of Red Alert, they must load playing the same version. It is not possible to save a game in Win'95 and then load it in DOS, or vice versa. Download mirrors * Westwood Studios' FTP server (all languages; uptime may vary) * Westwood Studios' FTP mirror at Bachsau.com (all languages) * C&C Patch Centre at CNCNZ.com (English only) * CnCSaga.com (French only) * GameFront (DBolical): ** English ** French ** German Category:Red Alert official patches